


Squishy, Tall, Pretty

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three things Dean loves: Cas, Sammy, and braaaaiiins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishy, Tall, Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #30 - Zombie AU
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> Warning: very experimental work. It's either great or it sucks, there's no in between. Also, I didn't want to tag this as major character death since I don't think being undead is quite the same as being dead.

Dean love brains. Squishy, yummy brains. Dean eat brains. Dean happy.

  
Dean love Sammy. Big tall Sammy. Sammy eat brains (squishy, yummy brains), Sammy happy. Dean happy.

  
Dean love Cas. Pretty Cas. Cas no eat brains. Cas see Dean, Cas cry. Dean sad. Cas have brains (squishy, yummy brains). Dean eat brains. 

  
Dean bite Cas (pretty Cas). Cas stop cry. Cas eat brains, Cas happy. Dean happy.

  
Dean love Cas.


End file.
